one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Sheep vs Star Butterfly
Description JohnVader31's 4th OMM and it is Pink Sheep from the ExplodingTNT minecraft YouTube series vs Star Butterfly from SVTFOE. One Minute Melee where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 fighters, no research, 60 seconds MELEE!!! Intro In TNT town Pink Sheep walk out of his pink house. "Yo what is up my prankster gangsters" said Pink Sheep. Then Pink Sheep saw a strange portal right by Failboat's house. "Wait, what is that portal, is that the illuminati calling your boy again?" said Pink Sheep in confusion. Pink Sheep went though the portal. The portal led inside a house. "Is this the house of the illuminati?" Pink Sheep asked himself. Then he heard the front door opening. Pink Sheep hid in the bathroom. Two people walk in, one of them is a girl with blonde hair, blue eye and wearing a blue dress. The other is a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a red hoodie. These two are Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. Marco went to watch TV and Star went upstairs. Star went to open the bathroom door, but it was locked. "The illuminati found your boy and is trying to kill me." said Pink Sheep Star got out her wand and said randomly "narwhal blast." Than a narwhal came out of the wand smashing the door open. Marco came running upstairs to check out what is going on. "Why is there a narwhal doing in the bathroom?" asked Marco "I heard a strange voice in there" Star answered. "HATER ALERT HATER ALERT HATER A-L-E-R-T" Pink Sheep started to shout out randomly. "So I guess the illuminati caught Tord from Eddsworld, gave him a tan and dyed his hair black" said Pink Sheep holding up a picture of Tord "My name is Marco thank you very much, and also shave off that mustache because it makes you to look like a freak." said Marco Pink Sheep punched Marco in the face. Star got out her wand. Is this the battle to remember, FIGHT!!! 60 SECONDS "Narwhal blast" said star. A narwhal came out of star's wand. Pink Sheep grabbed the narwhal by its horn and ripped it off. Pink Sheep used the narwhal horn as a knife. "You're magic is no match compered to my prankster gangster PvP skills." said Pink Sheep 50 SECONDS Pink Sheep stabbed Star in her left arm. Star punched Pink Sheep in the face directly to his mustache. Pink Sheep's face didn't look happy. Pink Sheep started shouting HATER ALERT whilst trying to stab Star. "Not today little sheepy." said Star Star's wand turned into a mace. "That is impressive not gonna lie, but your boy can do better." said Pink Sheep Pink Sheep pulled out a Dorito sword 35 SECONDS Star and Pink Sheep started to clash there weapons together. Pink Sheep cut Star's face causing there to be a scar on her face. "guess your boy should call you Scar instead of Star." said Pink Sheep mocking Star. Star kicked Pink Sheep in the leg causing him to collapse onto the ground in pain. Star walked off with her wand back to normal. 20 SECONDS "Not so fast you hater." said Pink Sheep. Star looked at pink Sheep seeing that he is holding a gun. Pink Sheep fired the gun and injuring Star badly. 10 SECONDS Pink Sheep started to place explosives all around Star's house. he blew the house up. K.O!!! Pink Sheep goes though the portal that leads to TNT town Results This melee's winner is... Pink Sheep! Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees